charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Left4Deadseries FAN
Welcome! Previous account? Wasn't your previous account blocked? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:47, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. He just made a space between Fan. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Why did you create another account. Trying to avoid the block? I could activate the feature that blocks both accounts. DO you want me to do that? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 14:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Pipers Page Is there a reason why you deleted all the infomation of her article and then added it back? --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 11:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, someone's moody tonight. I simply asked why you did that? It's kind of weird if someone deletes all the information and then adds it back, it's probably like an easier way for the user to receive more edits, tho it never works out. No, I've wrote past things about the appearance of the sisters on other comics and no one has credited me for it. I just simply found the Comic Cover it was based on added it onto the page, and then noticed the background with similar too. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 11:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :HalliwellsAttic just asked you why you deleted all the info, which I'd like to know as well. We don't focus on the bad things people do but when someone erases everything from an article and then adds it back, it's weird, not? It's only natural that we like to know why you did that. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Your both right but I prefer to keep some things to myself and just so you know I won't delete a page and add things back again. So dont worry. Left4Deadseries FAN 12:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Name Just to tell you, you have not actually changed your name, you have just moved your user page. You have to contact wiki staff and tell them what you want your new name to be. You will still be known as LeftForDeadSeries because you have not done it correctly :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 17:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Scream Wiki I was actually going to edit on that Wiki not that long ago, cause I love the Scream Trilogy. x) And I'll be happy to, I'm bored at the moment anyways. How many of each actress do you need? I don't mind how many. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. x) Just keep checking out the upload files on there, I'm uploading some of the photos you asked for now. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I tried to find the most recent and HQ photo's I could. xD However, I couldn't find one of Anna girl's character tho, sorry. >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin I'm actually not Admin on that many pages... the pages I am however, happen to be popular Wiki's! lol The main Wiki's I help are True Blood, Charmed and one other. I am not as active on 90210pedia any more. I manly stop by to fix up the main page and check on spam edits. I don't edit at the final destination page, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind you uploading an image of Ali Larter. Good to see you again! :) 16:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ah thanks. You too. Left4Deadseries FAN 16:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Thankyou, glad you liked it, see you have used it :D I do not think having a gallery for every page in the comics is such a bad thing, we could all have a go. I do not actually have the pages myself, I just have a few scans. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Jessica Hamby? She was never on Charmed, I do not get what you are getting at :/ --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh sorry my bad. I meant that she was in True Blood (I asked others asweell but only one responded and he couldnt create an image) since your are great at uploading picture I asked if you could upload an image of her for her wikipedia page. Left4Deadseries FAN 18:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh so you want me to find a picture of her? Edit it? Then post it to you? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: I do not know how to add images to Wikipedia so here it is: Jessica Hamby.jpg --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) File I read what you wrote to Andrew (LeonardoWyatt) and I clicked on the file, my WOT rating (site rating) says it's red and the site has very poor reputation. I don't think it's very safe. -- 19:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:What? For what? I don't understand. -- 15:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't have that game. -- 15:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC)